


What Those We Watch But Do Not Speak With

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Lies, Misdirection, and Terrible Truth [8]
Category: Mythology - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They believed all too much of it." Loki sighs once more, leaning against the counter. "Which of them have you been watching?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Those We Watch But Do Not Speak With

"Think you that we wait solely on your pleasure?" The Morrigan is curled in a chair, looking more like her crows at the moment than a woman, her voice still rough with sleep. "I like the girl. She's collected many emblems."

The Widow, who had watched the Morrigan so closely the night before, perhaps not so much out of wariness but out of knowledge. Loki wonders what else his allies have not told him, how closely they're entwined with these mortals who'd called him enemy not too long ago.

"Why would you not tell me?" He glares at her, fingers curling tight around the edge of the counter to keep from unleashing magic inside the barriers of the sanctuary here. For all his anger, they are still his best allies, those who know him best.

"You did not ask, and we did not speak to those we have watched." Anat is calmly putting together a meal, her voice even and unyielding. "Information is easily enough gotten when they do not expect any to creep past their security with skills they cannot yet defend against."

"Which makes me wonder why you did not come before." Loki raises an eyebrow, and receives near-identical shrugs in return.

"And reveal too much of what aid you could summon to your side too soon?" Anat turns to look at him, watching him with an unblinking gaze. "Would you have thanked us for it, my trickster, or would you have been angered by it?"

Loki holds her gaze a long moment before he sighs, and lets go of the counter, closing his eyes. He would have asked them to come if he had needed them, or at least he hopes he would have. And he hopes, too, that if they had thought him in true danger, they would have come and never mind the risks.

"We were here." The Morrigan unfolds from her chair, coming closer now, and leaning against the counter he had just let go. "Neither hindrance nor aid, though I would have wished to collect emblems of those who would die, had they any to collect."

"And you did not speak to us of what plan you had then, so we thought it best not to interfere - you think well enough on your feet, but I have no wish to meddle in something where I am uncertain which is your manipulation to be found, and which is your manipulation to be believed."

"They believed all too much of it." Loki sighs once more, leaning against the counter. "Which of them have you been watching?"

"The girl, the hidden one. A phantom of my world, if I were to claim his emblems." The Morrigan smiles, bright and fierce. "I shall have him one day, that hidden one. But not yet."

"Fury, Stark, Banner." Anat's voice holds a hint of amusement. "The first because he is too much into too many things for my comfort. The second because he has offered more up to me than he knows. The last because he is intriguing, with his rage and his strength."

Loki wonders what the Avengers might think, if they knew they've long attracted the attention of those goddesses who interact more with the mortal world than Asgard has in a long time, more than any of the others of their ilk do, if well-hidden behind the guises and presences of mortals. And if, perhaps, it might be proper that they should know what attention they have garnered.


End file.
